


Princess Prom, Too

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform, Love, Princess Prom, She Ra - Freeform, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: Day 7-Dressing UpThe Princess of power and her queen hear about a second princess prom of the year to make up for the first one.





	Princess Prom, Too

"Hey, guys?" Adora called out to Bow and Glimmer, both on the other side of Glimmer's door. "Why did I just get another Princess Prom invitation?"

Bow threw the door open. "Since there was less than one dance at the last one, they decided to throw another one to make up for it!"

Suddenly, Glimmer appeared next to her. "And, since all of the business with the Horde and stuff is at a standstill, they thought it was a good time! Where is it at this time?"

Adora seemed and was as confused as the first time she got an invitation. "Didn't you get one? Can't you just look at yours?"

Glimmer bit her lip and looked down. "I'm not a princess anymore. I'm the queen. They want it to just be princesses at this. Which means no kings, like Mermista's dad, and no..." The girl trailed off.

"No queens..." Adora finished for her, sadness filling her tone. "But, I still get a plus one."

Glimmer looked up at Adora.

"And they said I could bring anyone as my plus one."

Glimmer's eyes widened.

"So, that means I could even bring queens if I wanted to."

The sparkle returned to the pink haired girl's eyes.

"So, Glimmer." It was fairly clear that Adora was making an attempt to be dramatic. "Would you like to be my plus one?"

"YES!" The queen shouted, startling the guards walking through the hallways. She quietly apologized and led the other two back into her room.

Glimmer got into position, pacing back and forth while Adora and Bow watched.

"So, where is the ball at?" Glimmer pointed at Adora, waiting for her question to be answered. 

"Salineas," Adora said, squinting at the invitation.

"And what is the theme?"

Adora looked back at the invitation. "Under the sea."

Glimmer nodded, turning to face the two other people in the room. 

"So, Adora and I will be going together. There is no point in learning all of the customs, as we all know them and we don't have to recruit anyone this time around."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Bow, I'm sorry that you're not going this time-"

Glimmer was caught off guard when Bow interrupted her. "Actually, Perfuma came by last week to invite me. So I'll see you guys there!"

Glimmer stared at the boy, suspecting that there was possibly something going on between him and the princess of flowers. "Well, um, okay then! I guess you should go get ready?"

Bow nodded, leaving the room. Glimmer just watched him leave. 

"He never tells me anything anymore," Glimmer sighed sitting on the cushioned windowsill.

Adora sat down next to her, wrapping her arms around the queen. "It's okay, Glimmer, at least you have me."

Glimmer looked up into the blonde's eyes, a small smile poking through her sad face. She gave the taller girl a quick peck on the lips before her flame was reignited. Jumping up, she continued with her previous details about what they would do.

"So, I'm going to wear a nice periwinkle dress, because the theme is Under the Sea which is, well, blue, and periwinkle is a nice purplish blue. And you..." The queen held her chin in thought, trying to figure out which blue color would look nice on Adora. "I think you should wear a navy blue tuxedo."

Adora's eyes widened. "A tux?" She looked down at herself. "Yeah, I can see myself like that." She smiled up at her girlfriend.

Glimmer happily exclaimed, tackling her girlfriend in a giant hug and pushing her backwards into the pillow. "Let's get to the tailors and get everything ready for us! And then..." Glimmer couldn't hold back her excitement. "Princess prom!"

~~~

The next week, Adora and Glimmer found themselves arm in arm on a large sailboat carrying them away to Salineas. Of course, Sea Hawk was sailing them, expertly weaving around large stones that were jutting out of the water.

Adora's suit was tightly fitted, shaping her body to bring out the best in her figure. Glimmer had a long evening gown on, and Adora couldn't help but look at her, loving every bit of her curves that were brought on by fighting the Horde over all those years. They weren't the same kind of muscles that Adora had, but Glimmer's shorter, stockier build was still well defined by muscle.

Glimmer caught the other's looks, nudging her slightly with a blush. Adora smirked in response, but her smirk faltered as they reached the docks for Salineas. 

"Have fun at the ball, Crew!" the pirate shouted as he sailed away, off to pick up a few more princesses for the night.

The two of them smiled, waving farewell to the sea captain, heading over to the large ball room, and then over to a thrown, where Mermista was currently sitting.

The sea princess looked bored, as usual, but was wearing a gorgeous gown, a beautiful mixture of blues and greens. 

The other two bowed in front of her, following the ancient rules of hospitality. And soon, they went to walk around, to talk to all of the other princesses and various friends.

Unlike the last Princess Prom, there was no danger happening before the dances. So, as it should always be, the first dance of the night was announced. Adora pulled Glimmer onto the dance floor, beginning the dance with everyone else. However, they both became upset at the change of partners, twists and turns separating the two for the time being.

Thankfully, it didn't last long, and the dance ended fairly quickly, Adora leading her girlfriend into a dip to end it off.

She stared into Glimmer's eyes, so bright and beautiful, and Adora couldn't keep herself from kissing the queen in front of her.

Cheers filled the audience as they both pulled away, faces red. Adora went back in to keep hold of the girl, whispering softly into her ear.

"I love you."

The queen's face turned as bright as her hair, closing her eyes and humming back her quiet response.

"I love you, too, Adora."


End file.
